Someone Else's Clothes
by PimpMasta Popo
Summary: [The first time she slept over, it was unplanned.]  Rather introspective look at Heero and Relena and a facet of their relationship. Relena stays over at Heero's, and he lets her wear his clothes to bed, with interesting effects. [1xR]


Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, I would not have student loans. Sigh.

AN: I personally think that when women wear men's clothes to sleep in, it is very sexy. I know that when I've worn my boyfriend's clothes, it's been a pretty enjoyable experience. Call me odd. Mostly, I did this in honor of my favorite couple of all time. I think that Heero and Relena are a rather timeless. It struck me recently that they have been my OTP for almost 7 years…. 7 years of other anime/movies/books… and they remain my favorite. Long live the 1xR communities.

Warning: Extremely faint smut. That's the main reason I'm giving this an M rating. Adult sleepovers warrant an M rating, don't you think?

**Someone Else's Clothes**

The first time she slept over, it was unplanned.

He was typing on his laptop, trying to break a code on his free time. To Heero, being a Preventer didn't have hours. He was a Preventer full time. There was no such thing as a break. She was sitting next to him in his Spartan apartment, on his couch that she suggested to him to buy. She told him that his living room was empty and there was no where for anyone to sit. The next time she visited, there was a black couch against the pale wall.

They sat in silence on the couch. It was something she had grown accustomed to, and subsequently had come to enjoy. She talked all day; it was nice to sit and say nothing. Relena found that with Heero, she didn't need to speak. Most of their communication came from their actions, not lengthy monologues. She was reading a proposal from a colony. It had been a long day. She put her head on his shoulder. He didn't mind. When he looked at her a half an hour later, she was fast asleep.

He didn't know what to do. When he was deciding between taking her home and taking her to his bed, she shifted. She moved closer to his warm body and her mouth moved closer to his neck. He could feel the warmth of her breath. Her lips parted and she softly said his name. His decision was made. She would spend the night.

He carried her to his bedroom and set her gently on the other side of his bed. He had never had someone else in his bed. He watched her settle into it. She was soon motionless again. He walked to the other side of his bed and got in. He expected it would be very odd.

He lay, straight as a board in his own bed, afraid to breathe, afraid to wake her up. He looked over at her sleeping form. He instantly relaxed. He watched her chest rise and fall in slow rhythmic beats, and he knew.

This was it. He was home.

The next time she slept over, she had looked at the clock and announced that it was late, and that she had to go.

He had nodded and told her that he understood. And while she was putting on her coat, he said it. "You could always stay."

The words had caught her off guard. She stared at him, coat half on. "Stay?" She repeated.

"You could stay the night." He clarified.

They didn't speak for an excruciatingly long moment. Instead of answering him, she just removed her coat and put it back on the peg on the wall. Cautiously, she followed him into his bedroom. She told him she didn't have thing to sleep in.

He hadn't thought of that. He went to his drawers. He pulled out a neatly folded tee shirt a pair of boxer-like shorts and handed them to her.

"This is all I have for you to wear." He told her. She gingerly took the clothes and smiled a bit.

"I can't borrow your black pants you wore in the war?"

She was joking. He didn't get it.

"You can if you wish." He replied, opening the drawer again. "I don't think you would like to sleep in them, though."

She smiled, mostly because she was nervous. "I was kidding, Heero." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh." He looked at her and suddenly, she felt like she couldn't move.

"I … should go get dressed."

He nodded. She left the room and headed towards the bathroom.

He dressed in a pair of boxers and a tank top. He looked towards the bed and then to the door. Should he wait for her to get into bed? He decided he would wait, and sat himself on the edge of the bed.

She came back five minutes later, dressed in his clothes, golden hair spilling down her shoulders. She walked into the room and asked him if he approved.

He didn't know what to say. He had never really noticed the way her clothes fit her. Her clothes were usually feminine and pink. He liked the way she looked in dresses and when she was at home and felt like she had no one to impress. He liked her in her business suits. But her standing in his bedroom wearing his white tee shirt that was leaving little to his imagination was quite different than any dress she had ever worn. It was taking everything he had not to take her right there. Instead of doing one of the thousand scenarios that had just flooded into his mind, he merely nodded his approval.

She smiled brightly and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. They got into the bed, and he turned off the lights. She stayed on her side of the bed. He stayed on his.

He watched the clock. Suddenly, he wasn't the least bit tired. He wanted to reach for her. Having her in his bed, not to mention wearing his clothes was wearing on his self-control.

At 11:32, the self-control gave out. He knew she wasn't asleep, her breathing was still uneven. He reached out and touched her shoulder. She didn't jump. She rolled over slowly and faced him.

He didn't say anything. In the dark, he could barely make out her figure on the bed, but her face was lit by the moonlight streaming through the window. She smiled at him. Her eyes sparkled. "I didn't know you were awake." She murmured tentatively. Her eyes flashed upwards to meet his.

He couldn't take it any longer. He couldn't be that far away from her. He closed the distance between them and took her into his arms. His mouth dipped down and caught hers at the end of her sentence. He kissed her softly at first, full of self-restraint. It was a question, asking her if this is what she wanted. She kissed him back with fervor, allowing his tongue to graze by her lips. She had responded to his question with a resounding yes. He felt her move, her arms coming up from under the blanket and wrapping around his neck. She buried her hands in his messy hair as he left her mouth and worked his way down her neck.

She murmured his name into the night, urging him to continue. His hands brushed over the fabric of the shirt he'd let her wear, pushing it upwards.

By morning, neither of them was wearing Heero's clothes.

After that night, it was habit. She slept over at his apartment regularly. She once told him that her house was too big and she felt lost inside of it. She had said that there was too much pretense associated with the Peacecraft mansion. There was so much to measure up to. The house and its reputation were so massive that they would always eclipse her. She told him that she wore his undershirt under her blouse one day to work. She told him that it felt like he was protecting her, when she wore his shirt.

He told her that if all it took was his shirt to protect her, he would give her every shirt he possessed.

She whispered her secrets to him, dressed in his clothes, lying in his bed, breathing in his scent.

She stayed over most every night. And every time, he laid out his clothes for her to wear.

V-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-V

Hopefully you enjoyed it.

Just my little homage to my favorite couple.


End file.
